


A Sub By Any Other Name

by thesmuttypirate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, subshop au, what else do i tag wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmuttypirate/pseuds/thesmuttypirate
Summary: Lance works as a sign waver, and his favourite thing to do is blow kisses at the attractive, angry-looking driver of a rival subshop. He's smitten, of course, and can't resist a cute face.Keith is annoyed at everything, but ESPECIALLY the stupidly hot (emphasis on stupid) sign waver. He definitely didn't ask for this.





	A Sub By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> I was a sign waver for firehouse and i couldn't wait until the day i pissed off the jimmy john's drivers with my kisses and then we started dating. Could still happen ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯  
> yeah I don't know anything abt Jimmy Johns I've been there only twice to flirt with the driver I kept seeing ಠvಠ

On a usual day, you'd find Lance flirting. He winked, waved, and whistled even, at everyone who passed by that he thought was cute. A pretty boy in a yellow jeep honked and waved as he passed, and Lance pumped his fist in the air like a cheesy '80s movie.  
The Firehouse subs sign hung around his neck flapped in the wind, and he held it down laughing maniacally. He may be a sign waver but he sure did have a lot of fun.  
He shook his ass to the fast latin beat of the song blasting through his headphones, making sure to wave to passing drivers. Some of them ignored them, but there were a surprising amount of happy and receptive people.  
Lance wiggled his fingers at a cute girl in a sleek, black, topless car, laughing to himself. He got nothing but a blank stare in return but that did little to dim his spirits.  
He spotted a beat up red car in the distance with a clunky sign in top, and his heart swelled. Was that…?  
The car came closer, Jimmy Johns logo clearly visible, along with the seemingly bored driver. Lance swung around, dancing and shaking his sign, excited that his rival was once again driving by. Lucky for Lance, the car was at the red light only a few feet from where he stood.  
Casually, he tilted his sign, making a show of leaning against it. The driver's eyes landed on him, and Lance winked enthusiastically, delighting in the slight flush he could see colour the other boy's cheeks.  
Kisses were blown, hearts were made, and booty was shaken, all for the stupidly handsome Jimmy John's driver that he'd yet to figure out the name of. The cute flustered expression melted into rage (still so _cute_ ) and the driver flipped him off before speeding out when the light turned green.  
Lance sighed happily, absolutely floored with infatuation.

 

Keith's hands tightened painfully on his steering wheel. _Stupid fucking…!_ He felt his face heat up, though he wasn't sure if it was the attention from a hot guy or the fact that he was angry about the attention from a hot guy. This adorable dancing idiot on the side of the road continuously blowing him kisses just to fuck with him! Keith snorted, betting money on the fact that he only did it because they worked at two different sub shops that happened to be in a half mile radius from each other.  
What a shit head.  
Keith made his delivery without any problems, dropping off the food, making polite but awkward conversation with the customer, and dragging himself back into his car. There was a fluttering feeling in his stomach as he drove the short ride back to his shop, coming closer to the sign waver’s spot.  
He wouldn't admit that he was even the _tiniest_ bit disappointed that it was empty.

“You can’t keep harrassing people. If Coran gets a complaint--”  
Lance snorted, leaning casually against the counter. “It’s not harassment. Just a friendly kiss to a cute guy. It’s like, our thing! Oh, can you add hot peppers too?”  
Pidge glared at him over the counter. “I already did. You think I don’t know your disgusting sandwich tastes by now?”  
“Aww, you really _do_ care!”  
The younger kid rolled their eyes, moving to put together the rest of the food. “I don’t want the world to hear that, shut up! You’re lucky it’s slow right now. Half an hour ago and we were packed from your stupidly good advertising.”  
Lance puffed up, giving his signature Smirk™ with his chin tucked into his palm. “If the employees look good then so does the company. I’m just here to show people the way.”  
They enjoyed a few minutes of conversation (mostly him making jokes and Pidge deftly pretending they were working hard and not at all amused) before Lance finally grabbed his food. He waved goodbye, making a big show of missing them already-- fake crying, the whole bit. It was only after being threatened with a pickle that Lance shot out the door, laughing maniacally.  
He eyes the paper bag in his hand thoughtfully. Maybe he'd save this for later… and get something else to eat.

 

“Hey cutie.” The tall man at the counter practically purred. “Name's Lance, as I’m sure you were wondering who the spicy Cuban on the road was. Nice to see you up close.”  
He let the door fall shut behind him, louder than usual because of the empty restaurant. Keith felt his cheeks warm up before the words (and the smirk on the other’s face) really registered.  
Wait a minute-!! “You're that attr- _annoying_ asshole on the side of the road!” He didn't quite recognize him at first without the visor and the giant sign.  
The guy was even cuter up close and without those distractions. Tall and lean, with a swimmers build. All broad shoulders and tapered waist, Keith noted, but refused to let it show on his face how he did.  
“Ah, buddy, I thought we really had something!” Lance laugh, slinging an arm around Keith’s very tense shoulders.  
Keith snorted, shoving him off. “Yeah, you piss me off.”  
But Lance had the absolute nerve to look even more excited, smiling wider and wider. Oh god. The stupid sign waver had a really nice smile.  
“Why are you even here?” Despite his desire for the guy to leave, Keith couldn't stop himself from prolonging their first actual conversation.  
“I'm here to check out the competition. Can't be blowing kisses at a stranger for very long before I wanna get to know them.”  
Dry and unamused, Keith spoke up again. “You gonna meet-n-greet everyone that drives by then?”  
Lance’s smile softened ever so slightly, and then he had the audacity to wink again!  
"Just you, cutie. Even with a mullet you caught my eye-" Keith felt his gay little heart give out for just a second. "-so stop by sometime, I'll get you a good sub to warm up that icy air you're giving off.”  
With a wink and some finger guns, Lance made his exit as Keith watched, red in the face and gloved hands fisted at his sides. What an annoying, _attractive_ asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm practicing getting back into the swing of writing and I have no idea where I'm going with this so like the rating might change and there's that  
> any critiques/comments/ideas/memes are welcome❤


End file.
